Deconfirmed
Deconfirmed is the term for when a character is revealed to not be playable. Some people will tell you that the proper term is "disconfirmed," but those people probably got stuffed in lockers in high school and as such should be ignored. Deconfirmed Characters The following characters have been deconfirmed (as in they're still in the running or are in) for Super Smash Bros., according to Gamefaqs. Some of the deconfirmed characters later became disconfirmed, but they're staying on here because you. *Ridley Scott (five times) - Pyrosphere reveal, followed by the April Direct, followed by not being on the Gematsu leak, even though Gematsu never claimed to have the full list of newcomers (as evidenced by Rosalina). And then Nintendo Dream teased him in exactly the same way as the Direct. And then he was finally deconfirmed for good in the 50-Fact Extravaganza, where he was revealed as a stage boss for the Pyrosphere. *Moo two dollars and 55 cents (three times before his deconfirmation was deconfirmed) - Lucario reveal, followed by Greninja's reveal, and then the game came out and he wasn't in it. But then his deconfirmation was deconfirmed, confirming that he wasn't deconfirmed and was instead confirmed. *Mewtwo's deconfirmation - Mewtwo was confirmed as a DLC character in the 50-Fact Cluster, deconfirming his deconfirmation. *Joshy - Many people thought that he was not in it and was not competing because he was not revealed for Joshy's New Islam's release or as part of the Original Eight at E3 2013. Later confirmed in the Smash Direct, but the storm about his potential cut status was hilarious, so it's staying on here. *Squirrel Turtle and Ivy Dinosaur (twice) - They weren't revealed along with Chairzard in the Smash direct injection to my and because Cherry Cola is the most popular of the bunch it made sense to only keep him. But some people thought that they were still in it to win it because Santa Claus ripped off Adolf Hitler's or some . Those people are s and should have semi-trucks shoved up their es. Anyway, the game came inside my and they were cut, plain and simple. *Midget Lunk - Seen in the background of the Sooooooooooul Train stage at E3 2013. People said that don't mean he be cut in three quarters because he's a different Lunk from a different Tim Allan and he had a funky little conductor Cosplay goin on. Those peeps be very stupid marshmallows because the Smash Lunks are composites of all the different Lunks and Links and even if they weren't, All the Midget Lunks look the same so it would be confusing if you had one lil Lunkstir runnin around while there was another jammin on in the background. So then everyone was yelling at each other because some smart people thought that smol Lunk went the way of the Mewtwo. While others thought that Babby Lunk was still gonna kick in the new game. All this fighting proved pointless when the little dude was revealed on September 11, 2001. Samurai also brought in Alfonzo to take Midget Lunk's place as the train driver man when he's too busy kicking people's es, so people don't get confused. And then some Zelda nerds took this as Sackorice sayin that there's only one Lunk, even though it's obvious that he just doesn't want for the American people to get confused. *Meat Knight (twice I guess) - People thought that Sakurai was just gonna throw his arms up in the air and dump him in the trash rather than try to balance the little blueberry bastard. (Honestly I would have understood if he went that route) And then we got that weird- August 11 PotD (view peoples reactions to it HERE). He was revealed two days later on August 13, 2014. That was a weird couple of days. *Shulk Hogan (six times- that's more than Ridley!) - The deconfirmation of Wonder Red and Dillon made s think that Shulk, as a one-off, cannot return (even though the reason those guys aren't playable is probably because their games are too recent and their developers didn't slip Sakurai a twenty to get them in like (un)Intelligent Systems and Ga(y)me Freak); he was also not shown at E3, which Gematsu said would happen (even though it didn't). Plus, he was supposed to be shown on July 14, 2014, and we all know what happened there. And then he was also deconfirmed because he and Robin look too similar or something. He was eventually revealed on August 29, 2014, after being leaked beforehand. *Chrome (twice) - People thought that Ike being in deconfirmed Chromium. They were right. *War Machine - He was not revealed for Mario Kart 8's release, and Sakurai hates Wario Land or something. We saw the Wario series emblem, but Wari's still cut because California raisins. Turns out he was unlockable despite being a starter in brawl. *The Nintendo Entertainment System - The Gematsu leaker guy said that Ness or Lucas were being considered to be cut even though the roster was decided years ago. Turns out Lucas was cut until he wasn't. *George Lucas - Because, contrary to what the dirty gaijins will tell you, nobody in Japan likes Mother er 3. Turns out that everyone in a game's country of origin means a lot, seeing as how Lucas was cut and all. BUT THEN HE WAS UNDECONFIRMED!!! And all 3 people who didn't hate him after the prequels rejoiced! Until he came out and people realized that they removed everything good about him in brawl and his final smash is literarily just ness' with no difference at all. I want to kill myself. *Snake - People really thought that Snake was coming back. Those people are s. *Alph- Olimar uses Winged Pikmin, and using the Pikmin 3 Pikmin was pretty much the only reason to include him. He was intended to be an Olimar clone who uses Rock Pikmin. But Sakurai was too busy adding Dark Pit. *Chorus Kids (twice) - If you thought we would get a Rhythm Heaven rep who isn't Karate Joe you're an . * Bigfoot - There were reports of him being an Assist Trophy. Then the guy who started those rumors came out of the closet and said he lied. Which means that chunk munk is a shoe in for DLC even though Sakurai said there won't be anymore DLC. He'll still be in. Mark my words. * boi Gearham- He's gonna be in, just like Zant was in brawl...Oh wait. * Banana Dee - Let's just put a Goomba in while we're at it. (oh fuk) * Ice Climbers - This wiki sucks ass. *Wolf (twice)- The game came out. Wolf was cut. The DLC ended. Wolf was still cut. Star Fox Zero was released. (It sucked BTW) Wolf was still cut. Smash 5 will come out. And Wolf will still be cut. And yet Wolf fans will still say he's a shoe-in. (Smash Wii U is Smash 5 according to Sakurai so you I was right) *Isaac- Golden Sun is a bad game. Read THIS to find out why. *Dicksea Kang and King Keith Rool- Because Sakurai hates Donkey Kong. *Ryu- Because Sakurai said that he won't add characters from fighting games (even though he never actually said that) and he would be a Mario clone or something stupid like that. *Bayonetta- She's too y for Smash even though Zero Suit Samus is literally the iest game character ever. *Inkling- Because Splatoon didn't get a ual. (Until it did and the Inklings got in the new game but shhhhh.) * Flies & Hand- By far the most tragic AT deconfirmation in history. Deconfirmed Characters The following characters have (among others) been deconfirmed (they are not going to be playable) for Super Smash Bros., according to Sakurai. (Wait, why do we have two different sections for this?) *Bomberman - Revealed to be an Assist Trophy during the E3 Direct. *Squid Sisters - Revealed to be an Assist Trophy during the E3 Direct. *Sukapon - Revealed to be an Assist Trophy during the E3 Direct. *Jeff - Revealed to return as an Assist Trophy during the E3 Direct. *Krystal - Revealed to be an Assist Trophy through E3 2018. *Arcade Bunny - Revealed to be an Assist Trophy through E3 2018. *Knuckles - Revealed to be an Assist Trophy through E3 2018. *Sheriff - Revealed to return as an Assist Trophy through E3 2018. *Starfy - Revealed to return as an Assist Trophy through the E3 Direct. *Midna - Revealed to return as an Assist Trophy in the E3 Direct. *Poo - Part of Ness's Final Smash. *Paula - Part of Ness's Final Smash. *Kumatora - Part of Lucas's Final Smash. *if you are reading this, genericguy bestows you a large *Proto Man - Part of Mega Man's Final Smash. *B - Part of Mega Man's Final Smash. *Fiora - Part of Shulk's Final Smash. *Dunban - Part of Shulk's Final Smash. *Ashley - Revealed to return as an Assist Trophy through the Smash Direct. *Mother Brain - Revealed to return as an Assist Trophy through E3 2018. *Waluigi - Revealed to return as an Assist Trophy through the E3 Direct. *Toad - Revealed to still be Peach's Neutral Special. *Lyn - Revealed to return as an Assist Trophy in the E3 Direct. *Samurai Goroh - Revealed to return as an Assist Trophy during E3 2018. According to the Nintendo reps at San Diego Comic Con, though, he's actually a Pokemon. *Zoroark (as well as almost every other Pokemon anyone wanted) - Revealed to return as a Pokeball Pokemon, according to E3 2018. * Boxing Ring Lights - After weeks of buildup, Sakurai decided to be an ing monster and revealed BRL as no more than a stage hazard during E3. * Takamaru- Revealed to return as an Assist Trophy during E3 2018. * Demon Lord Ghirahim - Revealed to return as an ist trophy during E3 2018. This was a sad day. * Riki- Part of Shulk's Final Smash and an ist trophy. * Dunban - Part of Shulk's Final Smash. * Dr. Kawashima - Revealed to return as an ist trophy during E3 2018. * Zero - Revealed to be an ist trophy during the Smash Direct. * Shovel Knight - Revealed to be an ist trophy during the Smash Direct. * Alucard - Revealed to be an ist trophy during the Smash Direct. * Gray Fox - Revealed to return as an ist trophy during the Smash Direct. * Everyone who's not actually a playable character. Un-Deconfirmed Characters These characters are now actually playable thanks to DLC (Mii costumes don't count) and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. * Mewtwo - Literally everyone pissed their pants when Xander Mobus declared that "MEWTWO IS ON THE WAY" at the end of the 50 Facts Extravaganza * Lucas - Confirmed to be returning thanks to a trailer. Everyone cried many manly tears because their baby was coming back to wreck some more. * Roy - Accidentally leaked revealed before the release of the DLC. Someone probably got fired for that. * Ryu - Basically the same as Roy. * Bayonetta - She won the ballot. (Among realizable characters, whatever that means.) * ing Everyone Previously Playable in Smash - EVERYONE IS HERE!!! * Ridley - Confirmed for Smash Bros. Ultimate, being the second new character revealed. No, he's not too big. Eat, Flamey. * Chrom - Why did we deserve this in Ultimate? * Dark Samus - Yes, she is in as a playable in Ultimate! * King K. Rool - The ballot winner has gotten in Ultimate!!! Category:Terminology Category:Memes Category:Deconfirmed Category:Feature Length Category:Did not bring a light